1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable projector screen assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a portable projector screen assembly includes a cylinder, and a screen which can be furled along a longitudinal direction and received in the cylinder. However, when the portable projector screen assembly is in use, the size of the screen can only be adjusted in the longitudinal direction, the transverse size of the screen can't be changed. It can't satisfy the needs of different size projectors.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable projector screen assembly with a longitudinally and transversely adjustable size screen.